Nothing Left to Lose
by butchizzy1
Summary: Caius and Athenodora decide it's about time they go on a little vacation away from the Volturi castle.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding on the roof of the Volturi castle. With the occasional lightning strike, the entire castle would fill with a brilliant glow. Caius was ghosting up the ancient staircase towards the bedroom chambers, when a lightning struck where appeared to be just outside the city limits.

**CRACK! **

Caius, startled by the sudden noise, jumped and flicked his head towards the source of the sound. After the moment of shock passed, he continued on his way up the winding staircase. Once at the top, he turned to the left and proceeded down the barely lit hall. He drifted down the darkened hallway.  
With every step he took, his emotions would become even more overwhelming; anger, fear, joy...Once he reached the doorway at the end of the hall, he reached out to open the door.

But stopped.

_"Dora has been...off lately. I know something is wrong, but I can't figure out what. I can't bear to see her sad."_ He thinks to himself solemnly.  
After a soft sigh, he pushes the old, rustic wooden door open, and steps inside.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know this chapter is really short, but the next one will be a BEAST!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Athenodora sat in the old wooden chair by the window, watching the torrent of rain fall upon the castle. Her hands folded and twisted in her lap; something she did when she was nervous. She flicked her head towards the door; was someone standing out there? She had been sitting by the window thinking for so long that she was quite startled by the slight noise. As the ancient door creaked open, she immediately recognized who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: umm, I don't know if this is romance, or hurt/comfort :S I'd appreciate it if you would review, please! :D (btw, this chapter looked a lot longer on word and on paper. sorry :( )

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Caius shut the door behind him gently, and walked silently walked over to where Athenodora was sitting.  
"Dora..." He whispered softly, and waited for a reply. When he got none, he sighed and pulled a chair over to sit beside her.  
"Dora, please. I know something is bothering you..." He said softly; he had no idea what she was upset about, and it was slowly driving him mad.  
"Can you tell me what's wrong? Please?" He whispered pleadingly as he placed his hands over hers. She sighed as she got up and glided away to stand in front of the door with her back to him.

Ever since he had walked in, she had not met his eyes _once._

The worry inside him seemed to grow with every passing second; what if something had happened? What if she was hiding something from him? He winced at the last thought.  
"...I'm worried, Caius. About us."  
His heart plummeted as she said these words. He felt as though the weight of the world just crashed down on his shoulders. Athenodora turned to face him; her face was filled with agony, anyone could see that. Caius stood up, his eyes wide and showing that he was clearly upset, and drifted over to her. He gently hugged her, and whispered,  
"Athena, I-I don't understand..."  
She backed away from him as he said this, her crimson eyes filled with disbelief.  
" How can you _not know?_"  
She said, her voice slowly rising.  
" You never come see me! You're always working, and I'm always locked up in this tower!"  
Her words stung him like needles. He could tell that she was about to start crying by the way her voice quivered. He mentally kicked himself; how could he have been so blind! All along, the problem had been him. His true love was completely angry with him, and it was _all his fault._ He looked away from her piercing gaze, and said, with sorrow in his voice,  
"...I had no idea..." He looked up, into her eyes, "I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever it takes..."The anger melted away from her face as he said this. She closed the few steps between them, and put her hand on the side of his face.  
" I know." She whispered before gently touching her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I really wanted this to be a long chapter, so I just wrote a bit every night until It was over 600 words :S Oh, and since most of this story is inspired by songs, I'm going to be putting songs that inspire each chapter from now on! :D

Song for this chapter: When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Caius POV

Love.

The only thing that's kept me sane over the years. I sighed as I pulled away from Athenodora's kiss, and looked into her eyes.

"You know I'd be lost without you. I love you." I whispered gently as I grabbed her hands.

No specific POV

"I know you do." With that, he pulled her into a passionate hug. They both just sat there for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. After a while, he pulled away slightly and ran his fingers through her long, white-blonde hair; she giggled softly as he did so. She stepped back a bit, grabbed his hand, and said with a smile playing across her lips,

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Just then, a huge flash ran through the castle, followed by a low crash in the distance. Caius looked at Athenodora with an eyebrow raised, but she just laughed.

"Not _outside_, silly! I meant in the castle!" Now it was Caius' turn to laugh. She pulled him by the hand out the door and down the rustic hallway. Once they were a ways away from the room, she loosened her grip on his hand and they walked together slowly down the hall. Caius kept his head slightly bowed, and watched Athenodora from under his bangs. After all the years, she still managed to take his breathe away. Her flowing fair hair reached the small of her back, and seemed to glow even lighter in contrast with the dark, royal blue dress she was wearing. Suddenly, another lightning flashed, and Caius jumped and the noise. Athenodora giggled, before saying playfully,

"You're a bit jumpy tonight, aren't you?" Caius sighed, but still kept the small smile on his face.

"I never _have_ really liked thunder or lightning…" He said somewhat sheepishly. They continued walking down the hallway, until Athenodora said with slight wariness in her voice,

"Caius…I have a question…" She looked up at him quizzingly.

"Anything, dear. What is it?" That sudden feeling of nervousness and unease returned to him; he knew there was nothing to worry about, but…

"What would you say if I decided I wanted to get out of the castle and travel?" Caius stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened with surprise at the sudden question. Did she honestly just ask him what he would say if she left the castle, completely unguarded? Absolutely not! What if he let her go and she ended up getting hurt, or maybe not even coming back? He shuddered at the first thought, and nearly choked at the second. If either of those happened, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"What if I don't _want _you to leave?" He whispered teasingly in her ear before lightly kissing her on the lips. She pulled away after a few seconds with an amused grin on her face.

"I wouldn't be leaving you _behind_, silly! You'd be coming with me!" For the first time in what seemed like forever, he began stuttering.

"B-but I'm needed h-here! A-aro would r-run the place into the ground if I wasn't here!"

"Shhhh…" She whispered as she placed her index finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Don't fret, Cai; we'll find _someone_ suitable to replace you while you're gone." Someone suitable. He shuddered at the thought of who that "Suitable someone" may be.

"B-but what ab-" Athenodora sighed with a small hint of frustration.

"Caius, you love me, right?" She said as she stopped walking, staring straight forward but still holding his hand.

"O-of course I do!" She turned and looked him straight in the eye, while grabbing his other hand.

"Then just say yes." Caius looked away from her piercing stare, and said with a low tone of defeat in his voice,

"Just as long as the suitable someone isn't Felix."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter :) oh, and thanks to Thebonkersvampireofdoom for being awesome and reviewing the chapters :D Aro was really fun to write in this chapter!

Song for this chapter: 11:11 PM by The All-American Rejects

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~

2 Days Later.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~

Caius and Athenodora walked, hand in hand, across the ancient floor of the throne room towards where Aro was sitting, looking happy, but also slightly deranged. Caius looked down at her when they were halfway between the entrance and Aro; her eyes were happy, and a slight smile played across her lips. He couldn't help but smile too; this was the happiest he's been in the last _century_. As they drew closer, Aro stood up, that smile still glued to his face. Caius barely held back a shudder; that smile o his always had its creepy qualities.

"Caius! And the lovely Athenodora! What a pleasure to see you two out and about!" He grabbed Athenodora's hand, and gently kissed the top of it. Caius growled internally and his face screwed up slightly; what kind of nerve did this man have?

Aro clapped his hands on Caius' shoulders, still bearing that smile, and looked into his eyes. Caius backed out of Aro's embrace, still holding Athenodora's other hand.

"I would prefer to talk about this out loud if you don't mind." Caius looked down at Aro; he was 5 inches taller, but Aro could, at times, be far more intimidating.

"Of course! We wouldn't want the lovely Athenodora feeling left out, now would we?" Aro once again glanced at Caius' wife; now he was really starting to get on the white-haired ancients' nerves. He quickly looked down at her; she was still wearing a small smile, but he could tell she was feeling slightly violated. Caius let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Athenodora and I have a small request." Athenodora looked up at him, her smile slowly stretching into a grin. Aro's smile, however, faltered slightly as he asked,

"And that would be…?" Now it was Athenodora's turn to speak.

"We want to go on a little vacation, just myself and Caius." Aro looked at Athenodora with a small, sadistic grin of his face. Athenodora shuddered slightly; his smile bothered her, too.

"Is that so?" He said, with a great deal of fake glee. "Well then, when do you two plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Caius replied with a sly smile. "It's supposed to rain, and should be nice and cloudy where we plan to go." Aro's smile had now completely faded.

"Well, I shall see you two when you return. Farewell." Aro said, almost menacingly, then turned and drifted out of the room. Athenodora looked up at Caius,

"He doesn't like us going." She told him sadly.

"It'll be fine. He never likes _anyone_ leaving." He replied, still slightly angry at the raven-haired ancient. Athenodora chuckled quietly, then they both walked out of the great throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to Thebonkersvampireofdoom for helping me out with this chapter :) Oh, and I have nothing against gays or bi's, the first line is just meant to be humorous :D

Song for this chapter: It's not over- Daughtry (specifically chorus and 2nd verse)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So, what do you think? Is Aro gay, straight, or bi?" Caius asked Athenodora with humor layering his tone. It was nearing dawn; the colors of the sunrise just beginning to flow through the ancient halls of the Volturi castle. The two of them were just about finished packing for their vacation, which Caius had still not told her the location of. He was over at the dresser, picking out socks, while Athenodora was inside the massive walk-in closet, picking out some "Night out" Clothes. She replied, laughing, "Caius! He's _married_ to Sulpicia!" He chuckled and replied, "Well, you never know…" He reached over to put the final pair of socks, a dark navy blue, into his suitcase just as Athenodora asked, "How about this one?" Caius turned around to see her standing in the doorway of the walk-in, and his jaw dropped. What she was wearing looked like something off of the red carpet; of course, though, she could wear really anything and still look drop-dead gorgeous. It was a long, black silk dress with a slit up the left leg to about her mid-thigh. It had triangular cut-outs on both side at about her mid-torso, and was a deep V-neck. She was standing there with one hand on her hip and the other by her side with a grin on her angelic face.

"Do you like it?" She asked, and her grin spread a little farther.

"O-of course! You look gorgeous!" "Thanks." She replied with a small laugh, and glided back into the closet to finish packing. Caius grinned a little, and turned back to his suitcase. After a moment, Athenodora spoke again,

"…But I really like this one, too…" This time when he turned around, she was in an entirely _different _dress. It was up to just above her knee, dark red in color with black embroidering all around it, and it was strapless. It was more fitted from the waist up, but fluffier around the bottom. Athenodora was looking down at the skirt, examining it.

"I really like them both…which one do _you_ think I should bring?" She asked, still looking at the skirt.

"…Why don't you just bring both? We'll be gone for awhile." He suggested.

"Thanks; I think I will." She flashed him a smile, before going back into the closet to finish packing.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter :( I had insane writer's block, and it nearly killed me to write it. Thanks to Thebonkersvampireofdoom for helping me out with this one, though!

Song for this chapter: Nothing Left to Lose- Mat Kearney

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"When are we going to leave?" Caius wondered out loud, anxiety in his voice. His eyes restlessly scanned the airport waiting area. He was naturally a fidgety and impatient person, so even as a vampire, the 4 hour long drive to the Linate airport in Milan from Volterra was agonizing to him. Luckily, waiting to board the plane only took up about a half hour.

Athenodora, however, was ecstatic about this trip outside the city limits. She lightly punched him on the shoulder, with a grin.

"Gosh, don't be so impatient!" She said playfully, before she looked up at the default wall clock across the hall from where they were sitting.

"If it makes you fell any better, we'll be boarding the plane in about 15 minutes." She began flipping through the pages of the magazine in her hands, not really paying any attention to it.

After a few minutes, Caius spoke, "I think I'm going to go have a look at that gift shop over there." He looked pointedly over to the gift shop. He looked back at Athenodora, who smiled in return. He stood up, and began walking over. "Maybe if I'm actually doing something, it'll stop me from fidgeting and making a fool of myself…" He thought to himself.

As he entered the airport gift shop, he almost immediately regretted it. The girl at the counter was staring at him with her jaw on the floor. He started to feel a bit self-conscious; sometimes the beauty that came with being a vampire was also a curse. The girl looked to be about 20 years old, her bleach-blonde hair fell just past her shoulders, her skin the color of an almost obvious fake tan, and her wide eyes a dark hazel. The clerk snapped out of it when she noticed that he was staring back, a look of questioning on his face.

"H-hello, sir..." She said, nervousness layering her tone. Caius looked up momentarily from the selection he was browsing, and uttered a polite hello. She continued trying to strike up conversation with him. "So, uh, which flight are you on?" He replied, without looking up this time, "I'm on the next flight out of here to London." "Ahh… My names Sasha, by the way…" Caius didn't reply this time.

She started looking around the store absentmindedly, tapping her long, pink fake nails on the counter, much to Caius' annoyance.

"So, when will you be coming back?" She asked, still slightly nervous. "Umm…" Caius paused to do the math, "15 days, so the 5th." After a brief pause, Sasha began babbling again. "So, uh, do you think it'd be cool if we, like, hung out sometime…?" She asked, hopeful. The question caught Caius off-guard; now it was his turn to stutter.

"S-sorry, but I'm actually m-married…" He replied, slightly annoyed. This _had_ to be the most awkward moment in his entire existence. Of course, he's had this happen before, but that doesn't make it any less awkward. "O-oh!" Her eyes got even wider, and she stopped drumming her fingers on the counter. Suddenly, Caius heard the intercom voice saying that his flight was ready to board.

"I do believe I should be on my way; my wife's expecting me…" He continued, with an extra emphasis on the word "Wife". "O-okay, then…" Sasha said, still staring at him even as he left the store.

As he approached the seats where Athenodora and he were sitting waiting to board, she said with a laugh, "Another one?" He chuckled, "Yeah, but not nearly as bad as some of the others…" He shuddered at the thought. She stood up and took his hand, "They just called our flight; we should probably get going." With that, they both began walking ever so gracefully towards the hallway connecting the airplane to the building. The hallway was small and dimly lit; the kind of place anyone with claustrophobia would never be seen.

As they boarded the plane and made their way to their seats, the female flight attendant stared after Caius, not unlike the girl in the gift shop. Athenodora turned her head to her slightly and grinned; the kind of grin that holds a silent threat. The flight attendant looked suddenly terrified and looked away, fidgeting with her hands. Athenodora chuckled to herself as she took the seat next to her husband.

After a few moments of sitting and waiting for the plane to take off, Caius started to fidget again. She grabbed his hands and said in a motherly tone, "You really should stop that, hon." Caius stopped fidgeting and rested his hands on her lap, then stared into space, looking slightly nervous. Sensing his discomfort, she brought up one of her hands and rested it on his shoulder, running her fingers across his collar bone. "Look, if you're still emotionally scarred from the last time we flew anywhere, at least this time the plane isn't being piloted by Aro, Sulpicia, Jane or Felix…" He looked into her eyes, and smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."


End file.
